Code Geass: Of A Simple Time
by The Glorious Reader
Summary: There is always a time in a persons life that they were not evil, a special innocence un-corrupted by the worlds tainted ideas. Even the demon emperor, a man regarded as having no empathy or emotion once had this innocence. Before he and his siblings were changed by the world into the horrible monsters they would become, they were all once humans. And all humans have emotion.


**Hello Everyone, Reader here. This is another one of my archived stories that I wrote a while ago, right around near when I began writing my other story, CG: Glory To The Republic. I wanted to write something that was more lighthearted than my usual fics that usually include fighting or violence, so I took a spin and wrote this. Currently I am working on multiple other stories, so it might take a while for me to update/upload them all. Thanks, and Enjoy!**

 ***PUBLIC SERVICE** **ANNOUNCEMENT*: There is a poll currently on my profile regarding my other stories and how I should upload or update them. If you are interested in voting, just click on my profile and you can read the details. Thanks!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN CODE GEASS, IT BELONGS TO ITS RESPECTIVE OWNER!**

 **Chapter 1: Innocence**

* * *

It was a beautiful day in the Britannian capitol of the Pendragon, a light spring breeze blowing leaves about the lavish gardens of its inhabitants. Large mansions and villas lined the streets, royalty walking up and down the sidewalks dressed in elegant summer dresses and suits. Laughs and chatter of small children resided in a particular villa, one with a splendid garden and exquisite architecture. 3 small children, two little girls and a small boy ran about the garden with a carefree attitude of pure innocence. The boy had short raven hair, deep purple eyes and had a very thin stature. He was sitting on a small stone bench while the two girls ran about the garden. One girl had long pink hair and pink eyes, and an elaborate pink dress that matched her looks. The girl that followed closely behind her was an even smaller girl that had long flowing brown hair and light violet eyes, a seemingly plain dress compared to her counterpart. The boy watched the two with a big smile, simply shaking his head at the antics of the two younger people who were his best friends.

"Hey Nunnally and Euphie, want to get some ice cream?" he said standing up from the bench. The two turned to the boy instantly with wide grins on their faces.

"Yes!" they both said in unison. The trio quickly made their way towards the house, the two girls jumped around energetically as the boy scolded them about hurting themselves if they fell. Seemingly ignoring him they continued to bounce around, holding his head and letting out a sigh as they reached the house door.

"Don't run in the house" he said sternly and the two nodded. They entered the house and made way to the kitchen that was at the far end of the villa. As they walked down the endless hallways filed with countless antiques, paintings and furniture that lined the walls. Various guards gave kind smiles to the children as they walked past, most of them had been stationed at the villa for most of children lives and so they and grown close to them as the years went by. In particular they encountered a certain guard by the name of Jeremiah Gottwald, a stout follower of Marianne, mother of Lelouch and Nunnally, had grown quite attached to the children. Whenever he had free time the royal guardsman would take the children out to various parks and restaurants in the Pendragon, or he would just simply play with them at the house.

"Hello there master Lelouch, lady Nunnally" he he said as he gracefully bowed.

"Jeremiah, how many times do we have to tell you to treat us normally?" said the black haired boy while shaking his head, "Your like an older brother to us, you don't need to always be so formal"

"But I must! You three are royalty, and it is a mandatory practice. You will learn this as you grow older." said the man as he stood up.

"We were going to get some ice cream Jerry! Want to get some with us?" spoke the energetic Nunnally. Jerry was a nickname she had given the man, always enjoying his company as he always spoiled her to no end. Jeremiah slightly blushed as he was stared down by the adorable sight of the young princess. Unable to resist her charm, he breathed a short sigh before letting out a small smile.

"Sure, I was just going to go by the kitchen anyway. I think your mother is there preparing something for later tonight. Lets go see her" he said as the group moved to the kitchen. As they entered the dining room smell of freshly cooked meat and melted cheese entered the nostrils of the kids and guard. They entered to see the sight of what they could only call heaven. Laid out on the table were various cooked meats ranging from chicken to ham, along with various side dishes and other types of exquisite food. At the end of the table a tall woman with black hair stood dressed in a expensive blue dress. She was laying out dishes and some napkins when she caught sight of her children, her friends child and her loyal guardsman entering the room.

"Good afternoon my dears" she said with grace as she finished the preparations.

"Hello mother", spoke Nunnally and Lelouch as they walked up to their mother and gave her a hug.

"Hello Mrs. Marianne", spoke the pink haired Euphemia as she slightly bowed.

"Mistress Marianne", said Jeremiah as he took a knee.

"Whats all this food for mother, is there going to be a party tonight?" spoke Nunnally cheerfully as she looked up at her mother with a huge smile, still hugging her waist. Marriane giggled at her daughters energy before giving her a soft smile as she ran her fingers through her long hair.

"Yes my dear, our home will be where we will hold an informal ball with some of our friends in the royal family tonight" she said as Nunnally gave the empress an adoring look.

"This is really sudden mother, when was this decided?" spoke Lelouch with an inquisitive look. His mother would usually give the two a heads up at least a week before an official event so they could prepare. Lelouch had never really been a fan of going to formal events, only really caring if his friends would be there or his particular crush that he had since he had laid eyes on her. Awkwardly enough that same girl was standing next to him, the pink haired girl that stole his young heart.

"Just today. It really isn't going to be a real ball, just more of a gathering with a select few families. You little Euphie, and Cornelia are invited as well" she said with a smile. Euphemia smiled as she turned to Nunnally and the two began discussing about the upcoming ball. Lelouch smiled as the thoughts of seeing Euphie in a formal dress ensnared his thoughts.

"It won't be for a couple of more hours, so Euphie you might want to go home and get ready. You too Lelouch and Nunnally" she said. The trio nodded before they said their goodbyes and separated from each other.

 **5 Hours Later**

The round shaped driveway was lined with expensive cars and elegantly dressed individuals slowly moved to the grand entrance of the villa. The entrance was guarded by two royal guards at full attention, watching as the familiar faces of the royal family made their ways into the house, greeting and saluting as they they went by. Among the guests was a familiar pink haired girl, holding hands with a girl visibly older than her that had a stern look on her face. She had long purple hair with a look of seriousness of an age old veteran, a face one would not expect from a teenage girl.

Euphemia was dressed in an elaborate pink dress had a smile plastered on her face and quietly giggled as the two made their way to the the villa. Her sister looked at her with a questioning gaze and an even scarier look than before.

"You seem happy tonight", she said while looking at her, "More happy than usual. Tell me, is there possibly _someone_ that your so happy about?"

The pink haired girl immediately blushed in embarrassment, looking down as she unsuccessfully tried to hide her face from the older sister.

"Tell me", she said whil a terrifying smile appeared on her face, "Who is this boy?"

"I Umm... I don't know any boy..." she said in a low and unconvincing voice. The purple haired maiden hardened her gaze while holding a scowl. She had seen her beloved sister leave their families mansion more and msore recently, this incident proving that she might be seeing someone outside her supervision. The warrior was against any type of marriage for herself or for her sister, not wanting to be mere pawns in her fathers political game.

"I won't be babysitting you, but I will keep my eye on you..." she said ominously as they entered the main room, Cornelia walking off to talk to her brother Shneizel, while Euphemia went to find a certain raven haired boy.

On the other side of the Vi Britannia estate was a young lad dressed in a deluxe suit with sharp edges and a small rose. He didn't gel his hair, he felt it was disgusting and a wast of time as he felt his hair was fine by itself. On his right arm his sister clung to him, seemingly hiding herself from the gazes of the crowd. On his left was a his mother who was holding his hand, her revealing blue backless dress with long heels and luminous jewelry bringing a slight blush and much uncomfortableness to the boy.

The three walked down halls of the Ares villa, making their way to greet the coming guests. Lelouch felt butterflies in his stomach at the thought of seeing his childhood crush in a fancy dress. Ever since he laid eyes on her at another yet smaller social gathering a year ago, ever sicne then he had been head over heels for her.

Marianne looked down at her two children with an adoring smile. She loved her two children more than everything in the world, but because of her duty in designing a new weapon of war had taken up a large amount of her time. This lead to a small rift forming between her children and her for the past few months. Moments like this were far and few between for the every busy empress, so she wished that tonight would be a great way to reconnect to her children while they also enjoyed themselves with their few friends in the royal family.

She scowled at the thought of the other members of the royal family and the emperors 108 consorts. Although on a practical level they were equal, having any sort of bloodline or marriage with the current or past emperor had always put that person above any ordinary commoner or noble. However those with mixed bloodlines, the noble blood of the emperor while also having the blood of a commoner, would have to deal with great amounts of discrimination against themselves. Marinne had been born into a moderately wealthy commoner family, but had grown to prominence after becoming a knight of the round and gaining the favor of Emperor Charles Zi Britannia through her service and loyalty. Eventually she and him married and then she was thrown into the wild game of Britannian noble politics.

The black haired warrior had witnessed fist hand how nasty fighting could get between one noble family and another, being on more than one occasion be the verbal punching bag of some stuck up royal. This discrimination did not stop at her, it also continued to her children. Though they had the blood of the emperor but also the blood of a commoner, leading to the two becoming an outcast amongst the children of Royal family. They were excluded by the many social clique that formed amongst the kids, and always found themselves getting bullied by the others or put down by the other mothers.

However a small smile graced her lips when thought of the few friends that looked last there heritage. Euphemia Li Britannia had been a major influence on both Nunnalys and Lelouchs lives, becoming a best friend of her daughter while also being the crush of her son. Clovis La Britannia had also been a good friend to Lelouch, however his mother was against this as she was one of the nobles against her introduction into the Royal family. She had also seen her son hang around with Schneizel el Britannia, a favorite child of the emperor, both a charming and intelligent young man that caused Lelouch to admire him.

"Is something wrong, mother?" spoke Lelouch as he looked up to her with a concerned face as they reached the door to the main room. The voice of her son drew her out of her thoughts, giving a assuring smile to her son.

"I'm fine my dear son", she said with a calming voice, pulling the boy into hug filled with maternal love. This seemed the soothe the boys owrry as he put on smile.

She slowly opened the large oak doors to the main entrance room of the house, gazing out at the various guests that had arrived. Various well dressed royals mingled with each other, silencing as they noticed the host was present. Marianne walked to the top step, children in hand and herself mustering as much a regal appearance she could do.

"Welcome everyone to my humble home. I wish everyone of you will enjoy your night, make yourself at home. And most importantly, have fun!" she said enthusiastically with a round of applause from the small crowd. The guards opened the door at the doors to the main house, the small crowd slowly entering the main house.

With most of the guests exited out of the atrium, leaving the three standing alone at the top of the stairs.

The two kids began to walk down the stairs, "Lelouch, Nunnally.", she spoke out to them. They big stopped in their tracks before turning to their mother. She had a huge smile on her face.

"Have fun", she said sincerely as the two enthusiastically nodded and smiled themselves.

"You too, Mother", said the two in unison as they carefully walked own the stairs and joined their friends in the other rooms.

 **1 Hour Later**

The large ball room was aloud with laughter, the sounds of friendly banter and other types of noise one would expect at a party. The children mainly were bunched in the right corner of the room, with the teenagers and young adults standing near the left side of the room while mothers and various young noblemen were scattered about the room. In the corner stood Lelouch, Nunnally, Clovis, Euphemia and a few other kids.

Lelouch and Euphemia stood around eachother spaced away from the main group while Clovis chatted with Nunnally and the other noble children. The two lovebirds didn't seem to know how to break the ice, creating an awkward silence and aura around themselves.

"You look great tonight Euphie...", Lelouch said while looking up and down Euphemia with a heavily blushed face. She wore a dress that the boy thought looked spectacular on her. A heavy Crimson took upon the cheeks of the princess, looking downwards to hide the smile on her face as she felt butterflies in her stomach. She didn't know why, but hearing him say that made her feel lightheaded and happy on the inside.

"Th-Thanks! Y-You look handsome tonight Lelouch!", she squeaked out while closing her eyes, shrinking herself slightly at saying such embarrassing. The two then went back into an awkward silence, only looking up every so often, only to look back down in embarrassment as they looked eachother in the eyes. In the background the music changed and the DJ had gotten on the speaker with a lively voice.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, boys and girls! It is time for the dance to start!", he said as music went to a slower tone and couples got together to dance. Most were the older of the emperors children whom had either been dating or had been married, with some of the emperors wives dancing with their sons.

Lelouch shyly looked at Euhoemia, a show of determination behind his eyes.

"Euphie, W-Would you l-like to dance with m-me?", he managed to speak before he felt all the air was pushed out of his chest. He had expected her to say no as they had only know each other for a year now, so he expected the worse and got ready the be heartbroken. Instead however, he felt a pair of delicate hand wrap around his own as the source pulled himself closer to itself. He looked up, and what he saw astonished the young boy into silence. What he saw was a blushing Euphemia with a wide grin on her face, violet meeting pink as they stared at each other for what seemed to be an eternity to Lelouch.

"Of course, Lulu", she said as she basically dragged him to the dance floor. The two had learned how to dance from their mothers or from tutors, as dancing was an art form that was required for all nobles to know in case of formal events.

Lelouch wrapped his arms around Euphemia waist while she wrapped her arms around his chest. The two began to gracefully dance around the ball room, the two smiling at each other as they slowly danced with the music. What did they not notice was the looks and stares they received from spectators around them or on the sidelines. Some smiled and giggled at the adorable sight of seeing the young prince and princess dancing with each other. However, a certain purple haired princess seemed to be fuming at the sight of a male touching her sister.

"It seems little Euphie is already looking around for a man, maybe you should take her lead?", teased a sharp looking blond man towards the slightly younger girl, causing her to blush a heavy red. He started openly laughing at his sisters misery, not noticing the clenching hand of raging Cornelia. In a split second she sent her fist directly into the gut of the unknowing young man, howling in pain before falling on his face while holding his stomach in pain. In a fit a rage she stomped over to where the two young royals finished their elegant dance.

Around them people clapped at their performance, the two huffing and puffing as the dance had worn them out. The two looked at each other with awe inspired looks, nodding to each other as if they had accomplished something great. In a split second however, that face of happiness quickly switched to a face of morphed horror at the sight of who was currently approaching them. Lelouch's face turn to an expression of worry as he called out to the frightened girl.

"Is something wrong Euphi-", he was cut off when a large and powerful hand clasped to his shoulder. He felt powerful and dark presence behind him, as if the grim reaper himself was currently standing behind him ready to reap his soul. Slowly and cautiously he turned his head to meet the face of the perpetrator, his eyes first seeing long strands of purple hair then the face of a girl. Her eyes burned like the pits hell and her face was drawn into a demonic smile that could make the devil think twice about messing with her. Her arm and body was slightly twitching as she menacingly stared him down, sending shivers down his spine as he felt immense dread befall on him.

"So you must be the brat that my sisters been snooping around with...", she started off in an ice cold voice, "Tell me, what is your name?"

"Its...Uhh...m-my name i-is..." he felt the words in his throat die, unable to to be spoken because of the amount of fear griping him. The women seem to have been irratated by this as the pressure increased, constituting the blood flow to his arm.

 _'Lord have mercy!'_ he yelled in his thoughts. Her hadns grabbed his neck as she slowly chocked him, the other around him afraid to step in. As he was about to pass out from a lack of oxygen, he heard a voice coming from behind the two.

"Cornelia, while you are my favorite student, I do not appreciate you trying to choke my son to death", spoke the black haired empress coldly as she walked up to the two. Cornelia seemed to be stunned into complete submission, unconsciously dropping Lelouch as he quickly scurried to his mothers side while coughing loudly.

"He's your son?", she said with bewilderment in her eyes. Marianne nodded as she held the poor boy in her arms, trying to help him regain the ability to talk.

"Jeremiah, take my son to his room and keep an eye on him...", the devout man nodded before pulling the boy out of the scene. The other imperials seemed to get the hint that the party was over, and quickly filled out of the room one by one. After a minute or two of silence there was Nunnally, Euphemia, Cornelia and Marianne left standing in the otherwise deserted room.

"Little Euphie, it is best if you go home before your sister does. It might be a while before I drill into that thick skull of hers the meaning of 'common courtesy'. Nunnally, it is time for bed for you", she said the two young princesses nodded before hurrying off, leaving the two alone in the room. Cornelia felt sweat began going down her neck as her hands shacked uncontrollably at the sight of an angry Marianne. If Cornelia was know to be the devil, then her mentor could be satin incarnate, bringing a type of hell and fury on an unimaginable scale.

"Tell me, Why were you trying to kill my son?', she spoke in a sick-sweat voice that caused the usually brave an invincible soldiers to shrink under the powerful and authority that commanded such a voice. She was found in a similar position as was her last victim, the words she tried to speak out died out.

"I w-was...no I...It's n-not w-what it seems l-like!" she pleaded with all the might he could muster. That only seemed to enrage Marianne even more, causing her to lift her trembling fist.

"If you won't tell me, that fine. It seems that ill beat it out of you...", and with that a loud scream was heard from the ballroom as unmentionable suffering could be heard all around the Area villa and the surrounding houses. All the neighbors oddly seemed to ignore it, knowing full well whatever guards or soldiers sent against the owner of the next door house would meet their untimely death.

 **Lelouch's Room**

After he was stabilized by the talented guard, Jeremiah had left to check on the situation with his master and Cornelia. He laid bored, slightly irritated that he could not say goodbye to Euphemia. A smile was brought to his lips at the thought of her, recounting the splendid memories he had created with her tonight. He thought one day, maybe one day the two would start dating, get married and have cute little kids when they grew older. He giggled at the idea with a blush on his face, unable to wipe the grin off of his face.

After a few moments he started to grow sleepy and slowly his eyes closed, his smile still present on his face.

 _'Sleep well, Euphie'_ , he thought as he slowly quickly drifted to sleep.

* * *

 **Well that's a wrap! Hope you enjoyed this story, a nice little break from writing other fics. Don't worry, they will be updated soon, life is getting in the way again and I have to attend to those before I can write fanfics. I hope to keep up a regular updates and uploads for my stories, but time will tell how long I can keep doing that. But I promise that I will not go in another year long hiatus, unless something really drastic happens. If you have any ideas, corrections or want to get into contact with me for any reason, leave a review and or PM me. Thanks, and Have A Nice Day!**

 **Next Chapter: The Chess Match**


End file.
